This invention relates to rescue tools of the type used at the scene of an accident to free trapped victims, and particularly to a portable hydraulically powered cutting tool.
Cutting tools and other types of emergency tools are often needed at the scene of an automobile accident or other disaster in order to free trapped victims or to give access to an area. Examples of these types of tools can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,076, 3,819,153, 3,891,187, 4,197,706, 4,273,311, 4,333,330, 4,392,263, 4,506,445, 4,522,054, 4,531,289, 4,732,029, 4,789,139, 4,482,249, and Re. 33,002.
These prior art rescue tools suffer from a number of problems and disadvantages. First, the prior art cutting tools were generally large and hard to manipulate. This was particularly a problem in cramped spaces, for example, when trying to cut a brake or clutch pedal to free the driver from a wrecked vehicle. The prior art cutting tools also tend to propel the cut pieces with a great deal of force, which could cause injury to the victim or to the rescue worker. The prior art cutting tools also had a very fast cutting action. While it is important to release the victim as soon as possible, the fast action of the tools made them difficult to control. Finally, the prior art cutting tools were often difficult to operate.